After producing printed images on media pages, those pages can be assembled into a stack. Such media page stacks may form books, memo pads, or even a collection of photos. Printed images formed on an edge of the stack can serve a number of purposes. An edge image selected from a collection of photos may be aesthetic. Another edge image, such as barcodes, may be used to convey information. Forming edge images on a stack often involves a process different than that used to form images on the media pages themselves, and thus introduces an additional cost for producing the stack of media pages.